Blind and Beautiful
by Eryn Michaels
Summary: A Soul Eater fanfic with a new OC pairing. They enter the DWMA alongside Black Star, Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki. Kid will come in later, don't worry about that. So read on about the new blind weapon attending the DWMA.
1. 1: Through the front door

**This is my first submission to , please comment on how you feel about my writing style, etc. Also, it's quite interesting writing from the pov of a blind weapon, ^^.**

**~Lokiva**

The day we met was the day that our lives changed forever. It was the usual ceremony, the usual finding of partners, but for us it was different. At least I can say the same for myself. I'm Kasumi, a female weapon, and my meister is Miyako. Ah, I can remember our meeting well, even after three years have passed.

Damn that was a fun day; I got myself into a fight, go figure right? I suppose that when you have someone as rare as me that is bound to happen. So let me tell you about it!

People were shouting, that much I could hear easily as I walked through the doors of the DWMA, the school that I was about to partake in. It seemed interesting; the echoes bouncing off the walls gave me a good outline of the building plan. Oh, I suppose I should mention it now, I'm blind. Yup, born with misty blue unseeing eyes. I guess that's why my parents named me Kasumi. I'm a mist that can move silently, a mist that can move unseen. But I had to miss out on seeing things like 'colors' as people constantly told me about.

I adjusted my dark sunglasses, moving them back onto my nose in order to keep my eyes hidden. They always seemed to make people curious, and their curiosity usually led to them being rude. So I kept my eyes covered, it wasn't much of a big deal anyways.

But why was there so much noise? Gosh it was annoying. I tried to tune it out as I found myself a nice place to sit, in a corner, where I would hopefully be avoided until I found a viable person to be my partner. I, being myself, couldn't be ignored apparently. This was infuriating! Now there were people shouting in my face, or at least it sounded to me as if they were shouting. To be heard over the rest of the conversations in the room, they had to raise their own voices. How pitiful.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and turned away, allowing my feet to take me in the opposite direction when a hand grabbed my arm. "Hey, what's your problem? I was talking to you!" His voice was gruff, and his hand was gripping my arm tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you," I stated pulling my arm out of his grip. "Next time though, it would be better for your health not to touch me." I moved away, letting the echoes of sounds show me a clear picture of what was happening around me. I was about five feet away from the weird grabby dude, when his hand gripped my shoulder. His limbs echoed with rage. Fun.

I ducked down and turned my arm into a weapon, a quarterstaff with a retractable blade at the tip. I twisted, and let my body fall backwards until my shoulders hit the floor. When they did, I let my changed arm fly upwards, the point of the blade aimed at the guy's throat. "I warned you not to touch me," I growled, transforming my arm back to normal and flipping backwards, away from him. "You won't get away in such a pristine condition if you try that again." I turned away from him again, my hands back in my pockets, where they belonged.

I could feel the stares of other eyes at my back as I found myself a new corner, leaning into it as I allowed my ears to map out the people in the room. They also seemed to be quite helpful for one other thing, for sensing the souls of another. Not really 'sensing', more like 'hearing' the wavelengths that their souls sent out. It was a brilliant harmony, and I was going to try and use this tactic to find myself the perfect partner.

The room was clearing slowly as people paired up with other people. Weapons and meisters, the ultimate pairing. I could only hope that I found myself a worthy meister before they were all taken. Hey, who was that girl over there? No, she was taken, her partner and her were already headed for the door. Huh, wasn't that the funny dude from earlier? The one making a 'performance' outside the school? He was taken as well. She pushed her hearing to the limit, notifying the differences between meisters and weapons. It wasn't too hard, she had refined it easily enough before even coming to the DWMA, and now was the time she needed it.

"Hey there, you're a weapon, aren't you?" I heard a soft voice pipe in. My ears mapped out her appearance for me. Young, female, about my height, agile, and with a strong wavelength. I let myself play slightly interested, even when my mind was telling me that this might just be the person.

I nodded, crooking my head to the right slightly, to show my very slight interest. "Yeah, I'm a weapon, and you're a meister, if I'm not correct?" Her hair was long, reaching to the middle of her back with bangs swooping out from her face. I reached my left hand up to touch my own hair. Short, less than an inch long, with bangs sticking straight out from my face. I've been told that my hair was black, but I couldn't care less. The gift of being blind didn't allow me to.

"I was just wondering…" Her voice had a lilt to it, a pretty one. She was hesitating, worried about something? "Would you like to be my partner?" Hrm, she was the first one to come up to me without grabbing me, and she was being polite about it. I let my ear-sight travel over her for a few more moments before grinning in a crooked way I had.

"I think that could be arranged," She let herself muse as she stood up straight, finding herself a good two inches taller than the other girl. "But only if you're fine with what I'm going to show you." Her features took on a curious appearance, and I reached up to take off my sunglasses. I heard her gasp when I opened my eyes. "Are you fine with wielding a blind weapon? If not, bail now or you're stuck with me," I hoped she would be fine with my eyes, I could see in other ways that almost were better than seeing with my eyes. "I can still 'see' though, with my ears instead of my eyes though." I thought I'd at least get that tidbit of information out of the way before she decided; it might just be the turning point.

I put my sunglasses back on and sighed, turning to walk away. If she wasn't going to answer soon, I'd have to take that as a silent rejection. "I'm Miyako, and I'd like to be your meister, if you would have me." I turned, stunned, when I heard her voice behind me.

I grinned again, and chuckled as I held out my right hand. "Well Miyako, I'm Kasumi, and I would be glad to have you as my meister." I felt her hand press against mine, I felt her firm grip, and for once in my life I felt truly accepted.

I stepped into the other room, letting my ears look around, as Miyako and I officially became partners. In that moment of acceptance, my soul and hers had synchronized, sealing our partnership. I could feel her timid mindset, but I could also feel the strength that she held behind her shy outer appearance. Yes, we would make a great partnership, if only she could lighten up a little.

"Kasumi!" I heard Miyako's voice, and could 'view' her hand waving me towards her, before hesitating, probably wondering if I could find her.

"Miyako, I may be blind, but like I said earlier, I can map out a room with my ears, leaving a general image in my mind." I said as I caught up with her.

A slight laugh sounded from behind me. It was the man from earlier. The one who had grabbed my arm. "Oh? Is that what I heard? The fiery weapon is _blind_?" Another laugh. "Well, that certainly makes things interesting, now doesn't it?"

I felt my partner stiffen beside me, and I gripped her arm in a warning. "Ignore him, I get it all the time. Besides, a guy like him isn't worth the time and effort."

The other guy walked closer, another guy beside him. Probably his new weapon partner, although I couldn't tell what type of weapon the guy was. I wouldn't know that unless he revealed himself. "Did I say you could go?" The first guy said.

"Do I care?" I growled with my face turned towards him. "I beat you earlier, or do you need another demonstration?" I laughed, pulling Miyako along behind me. "Now, if you don't mind, or even if you do, my meister and I are leaving."

I 'saw' the stupid guy's movements before anyone else did. He was aiming to punch my meister. I stopped, swung her behind me, and took the punch myself. I felt the pressure on my cheek, and I gasped as the pain radiated. My face turned back towards his. "Don't touch my meister." I stated as I threw my arms out to the side in the effect of a protective barrier.

He laughed, but his voice was tainted by the slightest amount of hesitation, and a larger amount of anger. "This calls for a fight then." He said, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to rise. Why did everything have to end in a fight? "Joel, transform now!" I felt a soft breeze as the other man disappeared from his spot to reappear in the first guy's hand. He was a… broadsword? This could get interesting.

"Miyako…" I said, feeling her nod and take my hand as I transformed into my own weapon shape. At first I seemed like a simple metal quarterstaff, but I had retractable blades at both ends of my form. I released them now, as my meister gripped the correct places on my metal form. Although, anyone could see where to place their hands, I had ridged grips to hold on to.

"Let's go Kasumi!" She stated as the dude with the broadsword charged at us. I hadn't known how good of a partner I had received until we began to fight. She blocked high with my left blade, while swinging the right one around to nick our opponent's arm. I retracted my left blade, causing his momentum to carry him forward, off balance. My blade released again, and together we swung around to face him. I grinned, my reflection appearing on my right blade.

"Had enough yet?" I taunted, feeling the adrenaline pulsing through my meister's veins. In my weapon form I could hear more, I could 'see' more. Maybe it was due to the resonance with my meister that brought out this ability, but I reveled in it. I should be blinder in my weapon shape, but I wasn't, and it was perfect.

I felt a sharp tap to my shaft, and then a burst, it felt like a thousand needles against my metal form. I screamed as the pressure caused me to lose control of my weapon form, turning me back to my human form. I crashed to the ground, my head spinning. That was a low blow, and now he was aiming at my meister. I flew at him, not caring that I was in a vulnerable form. My fist connected with his face, and he flew backwards, his weapon crashing to the ground as he dropped it.

I wiped a line of blood away from the corner of my mouth as I tried to get my spinning head in order. "Using your soul wavelength to attack a weapon is a low blow." She hissed, righting her glasses back to their spot on her face. She grabbed Miyako's arm and moved towards the classroom they were supposed to be in.

"Kasumi, are you alright?" I heard her voice, filled with worry as she moved her hand to grab mine. I nodded, even though there was a tight spot in my chest, a spot of pain that was vibrating through me. I could still feel his soul wavelength. I took a deep breath, and exhaled sharply, allowing my own wavelength to regain order in my body.

"I'm better now Miyako, don't worry about me," I grinned at her. "By the way, that was some nice fighting back there, when did you learn how to fight like that?"

I felt her smile. "I didn't, I just… I don't know, I just did what I thought I should."

I stopped, pulling back to look at her. "You haven't had any experience in fighting before?" I asked, knowing her response when she shook her head. "Wow," I whistled slightly. "That was really cool."

I had found a meister, one who couldn't care less that I was blind, and one who didn't know anything about fighting. But her instincts were good and she obviously knew how to keep herself balanced against a strong opponent. This would be one interesting partnership.


	2. 2: A month passes with a secret told

{So sorry for the delayed second chapter! My writing's been off…}

Now let's skip forward three years to today! What? Not good enough for you? Fine, I guess three years is a bit of a time lapse. Well, I'll see what I can do… Now where was I? Oh yeah! Just after the entrance ceremony!

The entrance ceremony had been rough. It's only been a month since that interesting day and I already have people making me watch my back. Of course 'watch' isn't the best word for the situation. I'm blind, funny right? A blind weapon, but my blindness is a secret. So far, at least. I think Lord Death knows, but then again, it _was_ on my transcript when I entered into the academy. Most likely all of the teachers know about my blindness. I'm pretty cool about that though. A noise pulsed into my mind, lighting up the inner map that I use to make my way around. A form of echolocation, comes in pretty handy when my partner keeps trying to find a way to sneak up on my. Her efforts are cute, but any noise at all gives her away.

"Mornin' Miyako," I groan as I run my left hand through my short black hair. I don't care if it makes me look masculine; my form makes up for whatever femininity I lack. Not that I care about looks at all, I'm blind, looks don't matter. I swung out of bed, grabbing at the clothes I had set out the day before. Miyako had looked over them, to make sure they matches correctly, the fashionista that she apparently was. I was glad to have her as my partner, and she definitely wasn't shy when she was around me. That was something I liked.

"I tell you now, Kasumi, I _will_ find a way to sneak up on you one day!" My meister cried out as she tackled me, a hairbrush hidden in her hand.

"Miyako!" I cried as she began styling my hair. "My hair is like, an inch long! Is it really necessary to style it? I normally just wear it as it is…" I tried to work around her in getting my shoes on. It was interesting, to say the least, with my head held firmly by my meister.

"Kass, of course it's necessary to style your hair. You won't attract any cute looking guys with that bed head you call fine!" Her voice rose and I grimaced. I felt her apologetic smile, but that didn't stop the relentless tugging on my hair.

"You really think I care about guys?" I snorted. "If I cared about guys, do you think I would have cut my hair in the first place?"

"I thought you cut your hair short because you thought it was stylish, not to keep guys _from_ looking at you." She harrumphed as she finished and walked out of my bedroom door. "By the way, breakfast is ready now and we have to get to school pretty quick."

I rolled my eyes and got to my feet, my right hand latching onto the dark sunglasses that I always wore to hide my pale eyes. I put them on my face as I walked after my troublesome meister, grabbed my breakfast, and walked out the door with her behind me. Hopefully this would be a good day.

"Morning Kass, morning Miyako!" A few voices piped in around me. I waved my hand in a somewhat friendly greeting as I finished my breakfast while walking forward. My meister was, as always, a bit friendlier than I was, and she was probably the only reason I had a few friends in the school at that point. I mean, if it was up to me, I'd probably have been in a fight with over half the school by now if it wasn't for Miyako's shy and friendly attitude.

I tuned my hearing in to the girl behind me. When I had first met her, she had been so shy and curious. Now though, after the fight I had dragged her into, she was slowly opening up, and turning into a bit of a bossy person as well. I grinned slightly at the thought as I opened the door to the classroom.

Miyako sat down on my right, and another girl, what was her name? Maki? No, Maka, that's right, her name was Maka. She took the seat directly to my left with her weapon partner Soul.

"Morning Kasumi," Soul said in greeting. "Did Miyako succeed today?" A grin was plastered on his face as he asked. I couldn't help but grin myself as both Maka and Miyako sighed.

"Nope, she failed again," I replied casually. Out of the entire school, Soul and Maka were probably the two people my meister and I were closest to. Other than me, Maka was the one person Miyako was capable of getting into a good conversation with. And that relationship between meisters meant that Soul and I saw each other quite a few times over the month that we had been classmates. He was probably the person I was closest to, besides Miyako of course. And he probably would be the fourth person to learn of my blindness, if the whole school didn't know already. I mean, I told Miyako, and then two other people overheard and I got into a fight with them. It would be quite normal if they decided to tell everyone else that I was actually blind.

"Kass?" Maka's hand was waving in front of my face. I heard Miyako's lips moving, and I gave a slight shake of my head.

"Yeah, I'm back to the land of the living," I muttered with a sly grin. My meister shook her head and sighed. I turned to her and sighed as well. It was getting harder to keep my secret from everyone. In fact, it probably wasn't even a secret anymore.

"Is there a reason everyone is sighing around here?" Soul asked, his gaze flickering between Maka, Miyako, and myself. I grimaced slightly and turned towards him when the professor decided to speak up.

"Could everyone please silence their mouths for the lesson?" I shot a face to Soul before turning to face the front. I heard the chalk scrape against the board, and I began to take notes with my reinforced paper. As the professor wrote, I could see the routes his chalk took. And my thick paper could hold better indents when I wrote on it with my pencil. It was quite handy actually; I could be blind and still take notes just like everyone else.

Too bad it didn't work the same for the tests. I was going to have to talk to the professor one day, before the test of course, on how I was going to be able to manage.

The bell rang for the end of class, and I gathered up my items and moved towards the door when I heard my name called from the front. I groaned silently and changed my course, telling Miyako not to wait for me.

"Yes sir? What do you need me for?" I asked him, curiosity taking a part of my voice.

I heard him move a little closer to me, and noticed his voice lower, so as not to be overheard. "Kasumi, I have seen on your transcript that you are blind. I need to know how you are going to take your tests if you cannot see what is being written."

I opened my mouth to argue slightly, my pride making me take his words to mean that I was not fit to be a weapon at the DWMA.

"Just wait a moment," He held up his hand. "I have heard from your meister that you utilize a sort of echolocation, which automatically means that you cannot take your test in the same classroom as the other students, at least not at the same time as them. I could give you an oral exam, but Miyako also mentioned to me that you were trying to keep your blindness a secret, so your having special needs during tests would blow that." I could tell that he was trying to figure something out, and I sighed softly.

"Professor, seeing as at least a good portion of the school already knows about my blindness, I don't really care if the others find out." I said after a moment's thought on the subject. "If you don't mind, though, I should really get going to my next class." I dipped my head respectfully as I exited the room and ran to my next class, getting into the room just before the bell tolled for the start of class. I took my seat next to Miyako who looked curiously at me.

I shook me head and mouthed 'later' to her as our professor started our next lesson.

The day continued like that until the school day ended and I walked home with Soul, Maka, Miyako, and myself. We lived pretty close together, so it was easier just to go together to and from the academy. I heard Miyako open her mouth and prepared for the question.

"So…?" She asked, and I could hear the same curious expressions shown on the others' faces.

I sighed, took off my sunglasses with my eyes closed, and rubbed them before replacing the glasses. "He wanted to talk to me about what I'm going to have to do about tests," I said easily, hearing the slight shock in my meister's face as I bluntly put out what had been a secret. "By the way, if for some reason it hasn't circulated the school yet, I'm blind," I said towards Soul and Maka. I took off my sunglasses with my eyes opened, to show them the misty glaze that my eyes held. "I haven't told anyone except Miyako for the reason that I was trying to keep it a secret because of the weird looks I get from everyone else." I replaced the glasses and waited for the response that I almost didn't want to hear.


	3. Sadly on Hold not actual chapter

**Alright, I'm sorry for getting all of you excited, but this story is on hold for now. I'm busy preparing for the NaNoWriMo, along with getting the plotline for this story fixed for the next chapters, etc. I plan on continuing to work on this story during this hold, but I will not be posting any chapters that I finish. So, after November you might find a few more chapters instead of just one. Again, I apologize and while these stories are on my priority list, they aren't the highest on it.**

**I hope to start both of my stories back up in December, potentially with a third one as well, provided I'm able to get up-to-date on 'A new generation, an old enemy' and 'Blind and Beautiful'**

**I owe you all one chapter of Blind and Beautiful for this month, one for next month, and one for December, so a total of three chapters should be coming out in December when/if I start writing fics again then.**

**I owe you all a total of twelve chapters for 'A new generation, an old enemy' if I start back up at the end of December for that story. I hope to be able to update with all of these throughout the month of December, probably one ever two days or so in order to catch up (I hope to not be completely written out from the WriMo at this point, but you never know)**

**Again, I apologize for these holds, I promise to make it up to you all!**

**~Lokiva**


End file.
